


Zadr Au Heather Conan Gray

by KatsuMoonn



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Read the story to know what going on, Singing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsuMoonn/pseuds/KatsuMoonn
Summary: Hope ya enjoy hehehehehe
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Well, this is a story of my own personal experiences but zadr hope you like :)

This story starts with Dib at Zim’s place they had been friends for almost a year and a half so they were used to this just chilling and watching Tv.

Zim had been out of his disguise so he was looking at the movie they were watching his magenta eyes with a white circle in the middle. 

Zim had liked the days they had they were fun they played with experiments watched tv and one time gone to space.

Zim will always bring a collar with him because Dib always ran off somewhere. 

After about an hour of watching movies, Dib had relaxed enough that he had dozed off. 

Zim felt this a just focused on the human's heartbeat and how it was like music to his antenna. 

He was laying on him for about 20 minutes then he got up now bored and went to his sound prof room Dib did not know about. 

Zim had taken up a hobby making music he had a guitar he practiced how to sing on key.

After some months he had thought his voice was really good and the fact that gir had asked him to sing him a bedtime story when he heard him sing.

Zim had picked up the guitar and started singing a soft melody and swaying back and forth 

I still remember the third of December, me in your sweater  
You said it looked better on me than it did you

Only if you knew how much I liked you

But I watch your eyes as she

When Zim sang it was like he was pouring his heart on his sleeve or whatever the human term was 

Zim like the song he was singing he was enjoying himself 

Walks by  
What a sight for sore eyes  
Brighter than the blue sky  
She's got you mesmerized while I die  
Why would you ever kiss me?  
I'm not even half as pretty  
You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester  
But you like her better  
Wish I were Heather  
Zim was going to be in a hugging mood after this song so he was going to do so after 

Watch as she stands with her, holding your hand

Put your arm 'round her shoulder, now I'm getting colder

But how could I hate her, she's such an angel

But then again, kinda wish she were dead as she

Walks by

What a sight for sore eyes

Brighter than the blue sky

She's got you mesmerized while I die

Why would you ever kiss me?

I'm not even half as pretty

You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester

But you like her better

I wish I were Heather

Oh, I wish I were Heather

Oh, oh, wish I were Heather

Why would you ever kiss me?

I'm not even half as pretty

You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester  
But you like her better  
Wish I were

When Zim was done singing the computer said the Dib was calling for him so Zim went back up the elevator and saw a sleepy Dib on the couch.

Zim kinda tired himself so he climbed on the teen boy and wrapped his arms around him.  
Zim woke first in the morning sun hit his face he stood up and yawned stretching he did not like the mornings.  
He went to go get dressed and Dib had left him on the couch with a blanket over him so Zim was going to let this slide.

He walked into the closet taking off his purple hoodie and putting on his pink and purple striped hoodie. 

Zim always had a black turtleneck under everything he was wearing.

Zim was walking to school when he saw that Dib was walking to he always took his car so why did he not.  
Zim had walked up to him a tapped his shoulder and Dib looked back 

Hey Dib-Thing why did you not take your ground voot

Dib looked at Zim then sighed 

My car is kinda busted right now so i will just walk 

Oh- Zim said

See ya next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

Any way you look nice Zim Dib said smiling 

Zim looked away kinda blue in the face he made sure his wig was on right he changed his looks because the contacts were itchy and the hair was kinda easy to take off.  
So he made it better he was white with black eyes and a swoop over his eye kinda and he made his pak look like a backpack the silver the was outlining the pink in the pak was now black.

When they made it to school Dib immediately look at a girl with a swoop over her eye kinda but had two big circles on her head her hair was purple to she was wearing a crop top with a lighter purple spot in the middle and a moon and a circle were in the lighter purple circle.  
Zim was grownling because he did not like that girl because he didn’t know why, to be honest, he just did not like her.

After School Dib was going to his locker and he saw the girl and he was talking to her Zim was going to his locker to when he saw Dib talking to her his spooch was churning.

How dare the female monkey talk to Dib he said in his head 

Zim went over to take Dib away but she walked off before he could get there Zim was taking Dib and dragging him back to his house.

After a few hours, Dib had gone home to study and work on something that he said was going to the best for someone   
When Zim woke up he was annoyed that he had to go to school so he got up and went to school.

When Zim went to school people were very chatty about this prom thingy were love-pig go with there other love-pig.

When Zim was thinking about this prom he thought he could go with Dib-human then he blushed a light blue and put his hoodie over his head then grabbed the flyer on the wall that had the date on it 

It was February 25 and prom was on the 27 so he had two days to ask DIb-human so Zim skipped school to go and work on this prom thingy.

It took time but it was the 6 and it was 6:00 am and school started in 2 hours so he got ready but then forgot that the Dib had left his trench coat here so he was going to need to give it to him when he went to school then he got ready which took him about an hour and the walk took him about 30 min.

When Zim had made it to the school he saw Dib with the girl again but something was off with the Dib pheromones it was weird even for Dib so Zim kept watching

Dib didn’t have his trench coat because Zim had it so he was wearing a white shirt he was talking to the girl and then Zim had a hurting feeling in his spooch when he saw that the girl was holding DIb face and they were staring at each other with lustful eyes Zim left before he could see any of that he went home 

Zim could just hack into the school and make it not say he was not there so he walked home to forget about this Day because his spooch kept hurting   
Zim had made it to his house and went to the nest that he sleeps in he had the white envelope with a heart on it and it was the note he was going to give to Dib 

The Zim started crying because he thought that Dib would never love him would never feel the way Zim feel that all the time they spent together was pointless and not ever worth anything 

Then Zim thought again then maybe that was an earth thing that they did maybe Zim still has a chance 

Zim had wiped away his tears and went to prepare his outfit it was a white and black tux with a pink and purple bow in the middle of his neck and chest kinda 

It was the night of the prom and Zim was looking for Dib but he never found him maybe he was just too early so Zim waited outside until he saw Dib’s black car and then he went inside to say hi to him.

When he saw Dib enter he let the girl in first and then Dib went to the red drink and after they drank some they start dancing while Zim watched from the side keth tried to get Zim to dance but he just put a device on him to make him go away 

After what felt like years of waiting he was about to say something but Dib was giving the girl a flower and then the stared at each other and she kissed him

Zim was left speechless he did not know what to do he just watch and then it all caught up with him when was tearing up and he ran away out of the multipurpose room and started heading to the music class because Zim had a key and he was apart of the class or whatever.  
He never really came because Zim does miss a lot of school Zim unlocks the door but did not lock it Zim starts balling his eyes out into the dark and empty room 

After the kiss, Dib had been given he was the happiest he has ever been to be wanted by someone and not be called crazy for believing in the not normal stuff

He had seen Zim looking at them so he waved a had and was going to walk over and say hi but Zim ran away and drop something 

Dib had picked it up and it was a white envelope with a heart in the middle he opened it and start reading 

Hello Dib-human Zim has been feeling something for someone for a long time this is unIrken of me because we don’t feel luve for anyone but I do for you and I demand you give Zim the attention Zim wants and I do want to say I don’t want to take over my leader have forgotten about me so if you were trying to find ways of understanding The Almighty Zim then you couldn’t so here is the info you need anyway I care for you a lot maybe too much but I don’t think you’re crazy or insane your the only one on this dirtball to see something in me that my leader did not I hope you think the same but I don’t think I can live without you so i do hope you like Zim back human  
From The Almighty Zim  
To Dib-human <3

After Dib was done reading that he felt really bad about everything and knew why Zim had run so Dib forgot about everything he wanted to find Zim he knew that Zim was apart of the music club and he knew Zim had a key everybody from that class had a key   
Dib was going to knock on the door but heard someone singing so he listened and that was the first time he heard Zim sing 

He was going to knock but didn’t he was going to talk to Zim when he was at his house for now his night was a emotional roller coaster so he just went home 

Dib had woke up to a knock on the door from Gaz she said the his girlfriend had swung by to say why did he leave last night Dib just said the i will talk to her when i fell better because i was really sick to the point i could come back 

After that whole thing he was going to go to Zim’s to say something but he didn’t know what to say he didn’t know his feelings right now because he liked Zim like two years ago its been a long time since then and he still doesn’t truly not feel something for him but the girl he was with at prom she was the only one that like him and was apart from his race 

Dib was confused and he wanted to say something to Zim but he didn’t so he said screw it i'm going to talk to him when i get my shit together

It had been two weeks after the whole prom thing and Dib knew what he wanted to say to him but he didn’t know how he could say it then he remember the song Zim had song it the music room he remembers the lyrics so why not that but had to get Zim out so where but


	3. Chapter 3

So he made a video to send to Zim via his computer in the lab where he spent his time so he made a animation about his tallest here attacking him in the woods somewhere 

Zim was in his lab he was in his nest curled up in a pillow done crying and he was tired and want to go somewhere when he got a text to his computer from whoever was giving it he got up and wiped his face with his sleeve and went to the computer 

He opened his messages and saw a video of Dib and his former Tallest he watch the video Dib was holding a pistol and shooting at the tallest but the were to fast so the last thing he saw or heard was Dib saying to meet at the top of the hill of the tallest mountain in the small city 

Zim had heard that the place had a lot of these fireflies but they never shot fire which confused Zim

Zim was rushing with his pak legs and then he heard a song a song he knew it was his song and it was Dib who was singing it 

Zim had been looking at the light that shined at the top orange and yellow mixed with the night sky 

Zim had made it to the top looking for who was singing and where Dib was but he was staring at Zim and Zim was looking back Dib kept singing 

After the song was done Zim was already up to Dib rock he was sitting on and they stared at each other 

How when did you learn that song Dib-stink Zim said confused and a little surprised 

The Dib had not answer for it so he grabbed Zim’s hips and put his lips on his and Zim kissed but instantly they kiss for a minute and Zim pulled of first

I thought you Luved the Purple hair girl?? Zim said concerned and confused

Zim you question me after i kissed you Dib said smiling at Zim then pulling him closer

Zim dose not question the Dib as long you say to be my mate Zim said really close to Dib’s face and has a low tone to his voice 

OK fine i agree to be your mate Dib said kissing Zim again 

Zim pulled back Go answer Dib-mate 

Zim kissed Dib this time and Zim pushed Dib on his back this time putting hands on both sides of Dib’s head looking down at him

Zim we are not doing this here Dib said looking a Zim’s hungry eyes

UUUh Fine!!! You and your earth customs Zim said Getting off and standing up 

So what made you change your mind Dib-mate Zim said 

Well when you ran at prom you dropped the white envelope with the whole confession in it Dib said 

Oh- Zim said blushing a bright blue 

Zim started to walk to his base and called for Dib to come Dib followed Zim and they talk about how Dib learned that song 

After Zim and Dib had made it to Zim base Zim had ask to watch movies with Dib being Dib said yes

Zim and Dib had been watching a movie for a while and Dib i not made a move yet and Zim was getting tired of it so if Dib was not ready Zim would make him ready

Zim pulled Dib on to his lap and Dib was shocked so he made a cute squeak noise 

Zim started kiss Dib’s neck with most bite marks Dib was of course not really making a sound stayed quiet until Zim bit his neck harder and Dib said Zim’s name but not loud but not quiet 

Zim heard this and kept biting more on his neck and jawline there size difference was hard because Zim was taller and his shoulders were wide 

Dib moaned again and tried his best to hide it but Zim heard anyway because thy were way to close not too

You should keep doing that Dib-mate its so cute i want you to keep uhh moaning yeah moaning my name Zim said taking a minute to find the word

Dib just whined from the order but it was hard because Zim was biting and sucking and clouding his thoughts but after a while Dib was grinding his backside on Zim lap which got a purr from the alien 

Zim had been done marking what was his so he laid Dib down on the couch so Zim was over him 

Dib was looking away red in the face and Zim was staring at him dead on then Zim grab Dib face squishing it but not hard enough to hurt 

Why do you look away Dib mate? Zim said looking confused and concerned 

I it's embarrassing i have never done this before and i think i'm shy Dib said still looking away

Well look Dib-mate Zim is here and i will take care of you now look at Zim and i will go slow because Zim did not know this was your first 

Ok Dib said turning to Zim   
Zim kissed Dib on the lips and they made out slowly and with out much force after Dib was pushing harder into Zim, Zim DIb the same and push his long tongue into Dib mouth making Dib moan loud 

After Zim left Dib a panting a drooling mess he began taking off Dib’s shirt after Zim took off the humans shirt he began kiss Dib collar bone then to his chest, his stomach and then Zim saw these nubs on Dib’s chest so he pulled up kissed them to Zim heard him whin kinda loud so Zim took this as a weak spot and use his long snake like tongue to kiss, suck and lick Dib’s nipples which got moans and whining 

Look at you a mess under me my Dib Zim said going down to take off Dib pants he slowly slid down Dib’s pants so that his hips were showing Zim kiss his hips kiss every inch of skin he saw while pulling Dib’s pants down 

After Zim had pulled the pants down far enough that he need Dib to lift his hips Dib had his eyes close tears coming from his eyes kinda Zim went up to his ear and whisper 

Dib-mate can you lift your hips for me Zim said with a low tone voice which sent chills down Dib’s spine 

Dib did what he had been told and lifted his hips so that Zim could pull them off and reveal that his dick was very hard and Zim could tell that Dib was very much wanting Zim

Zim then went up to dib face and went to his ear he then lick and suck on that which got Zim’s name being called and a loud moan   
Dib-mate i need you to tell me if your ok with this because if i'm going to far rn i could stop Zim said moving up to let Dib get some breathing room

Dib looked up to look at Zim over him and he knew what Zim meant and he knew what he wanted so he grabbed Zim face with one hand

Zim i want this it's not too much well it is but i want this so you can keep going uhh please Dib said looking at Zim 

Zim heard what he said and kissed him on the lips 

Ok Dib-mate Zim said going back to what he was doing Zim pulled down Dib’s underwear and looked at the throbbing dick he then proceeded to lick the tip which got a moan 

Then Zim wrapped his tongue around Dib’s member and began bobbing his head back and forth 

Ohhh Ziiim please keep doing that Dib said with tears coming from his eyes from the pleasure 

Zim was going faster which Dib moan loud and thrust his hips into Zim mouth after a few more thrusts and bobbing Dib came into Zim’s mouth with a moan and laid limp on the couch 

Zim swallowed what was in his mouth and then went up to Dib and kissed him making him taste himself Dib kissed back lazaly

Zim then sat up and pulled Dib into his lap again and Dib was still panting so he was kinda not expecting it so he squeak again 

Zim put his legs in between Dib’s legs to make him spread them his then pulled his shirt and his pants off 

Dib mate can you open your mouth Zim said putting two finger to them Dib open his mouth and Zim put two fingers in Dib’s mouth and Dib began to suck on them after Zim finger were wet enough Zim rubbed Dibs hole with his fingers circling it then he put two finger pumping back and forth stretching him 

Fuck Zim mmmmm Dib moan throwing his head back eyes rolling to the back of his head 

After Zim was down his dick was unsheath and he pulled his finger out of Dib hole and pulled Dib up and slowly lower him down on his tentacle dick   
Uhh Zim please Dib said going all the way down 

Ahh fuck your so tight Dib-mate Zim said growning 

Zim then put his hand on Dib’s hips and slowly lifted up and down Dib’s hips after awhile Zim flipped so that Dib was under him again and Zim was thrusting into him 

Zim are you sterile because i don't want to get smeets or whatever you call them Dib said   
i am Dib-mate don't worry but i will breed you because i have eggs but you wont have smeets Zim said going back to thrust 

Yess i want please breed me i want you Zim please Dib said coming again for the third time 

Zim goes faster and harder biting Dib’s shoulder drawing blood and after a few more he comes 4 eggs filling Dib’s stomach 

Zim pulls out of Dib and picks him up taking him to Zim’s nest

Dib-Mate are you ok i think i went too hard on you Zim said concerned 

Dib tired and full said No Zim im fine but um do these come out or?

Yes they do we just have to wait because they will be less hard to take out well you are well rested and full of energy Dib-mate 

Oh ok then i will sleep Dib said 

Zim was getting up to leave when Dib pulled him in with him 

Sleep with me and then we will take them out :) Dib said 

Ok Dib-mate Zim said snuggling with his mate and sleeping together happy to stay like this


End file.
